From the prior art, there are known exercise devices for training and development of main muscle groups by adolescents and adults exercising on out-of-door sports grounds.
There is known a stationary exercise device, comprising: an immobile frame formed by vertical posts connected to each other in upper and lower parts of a base; a seat for an exercising person; a handle; and an assembly for creating a counteracting force responsible for producing a load, said assembly comprising a lever with a movable fixing device located thereon and with a plurality of holes, wherein two hinge mounts are provided on both ends of the lever. By one of these mounts, the lower end of the lever is connected to a base of the frame, while the other mount connects the handle to the lever. To the lower part of the lever, one end of a wire rope is fixedly connected, which rope runs along the lever and passes through a roller of the movable fixing device and through a pulley wheel fixed on the upper part of the frame. A weight is fixed to the opposing end of the wire rope (see patent for utility model RU 85093 U1, Int. C1. A63B21/00, A63B23/00).
The drawbacks of this prior art device consist in low reliability and complicated adjusting of the load due to employment of the rope-and-pulley system.
There is known also a professional exercise device BODY-SOLID LVBP <<Horizontal bench press>> (see bluefrog-spb.ru/katalog), which is formed as a structure having a wide base. This structure comprises: a support frame having an axle and formed by two vertical posts; levers fixed to the axle of the frame and supplied with handles; a bench mounted on the frame; and guide members fixed to the outer sides of the levers with an appropriate number of weight elements mounted on the guide members in order to apply a desired load to the handles of the levers. Additional weight elements for adjusting the load are located on rods provided on side surfaces of the posts comprised by the support frame. To prevent inadvertent shifts of the weight elements during transportation, the guide members and rods are supplied with two locks.
The drawback of this prior art exercise device consists in that, in order to adjust the load applied to the levers, it is necessary to take off or to load some weight elements, wherein such adjustment of the load shall be performed at two sides of the exercise device.
Another drawback is constituted by necessity of fixing the weight elements, mounted on both sides, with the locks, which increases the time necessary for adjustment of the load and, therefore, decreases the time available for exercising. Moreover, there exists a possibility of dropping one or more of weight elements in the course of removing or installing them, which is disadvantageous for safety of the exercising person.
The technical solution which is closest to the invention in regard to its technical effect and an attained result is constituted by an exercise device, comprising: a support frame including an axle and posts; a weight; a guide member for the weight formed as a lever along which the weight can be shifted and fixed in the required position; and the lever having a handle. Both the guide member and the lever are pivotally mounted on the axle in the upper part of the support frame. The device further comprises a limiter of the lowermost position of the guide member and a movement limiter for the weight. Both levers are fixedly connected to each other and are located at one side of the axle (see. patent for utility model RU 62338 U1, Int. C1. A63B21/00). This exercise device may be employed in open out-of-door areas; however, it is not free from certain drawbacks.
Indeed, the closest prior art exercise device comprises the limiter which limits a downwards movement of the levers and determines their lowermost position. However, no limiter to limit an uppermost position of the levers is provided in the structure of the device. Therefore, overturning of the lever bearing the weight may take place if it is lifted by an exercising person up to a certain position. If, in result, a center of gravity of the weight passes over the axle of the support frame to be located to the left of this axle, a self-induced overturning of the lever with the weight can follow, which may result in hurting an exercising person. Another disadvantage consists in inability of adjusting the load applied to the handle of the lever as a known percentage ratio of the employed weight, so that the exercising person is unable to perform the adjustment of the load easily and quickly.